e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
E.G.family
|Title = |Image = EGfamily_lineup_(February_2020).png |Caption = E.G.family lineup (February 2020) |Former = |Origin = Tokyo, Japan |Formation = June 5, 2017 ( years; days) |Genres = |Years Active = 2017-present |Labels = |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = |Members = |Formermemb= |Website = m.egfamily-m.jp}} E.G.family is a project composed by artists and groups related to E-girls. The project was announced on June 5, 2017 and it effectively started on July 17, 2017. About E.G.family was previously a joint project of the groups Dream, Happiness and Flower which was named E-girls. With the evolution of the project, E-girls formally became a group and the brand E-girls became E.G.family. E.G.family is also the female side of the . . ;MIYUU : MIYUU, who has devoted herself to Happiness as a leader and a choreographer, and live composition/directing, will be aiming for further growth in those areas. ;Kawamoto Ruri : Kawamoto Ruri will focus on Happiness activities with the desire of expanding Happiness' range of music and increasing her expressive power as a vocalist in hopes of pulling along Happiness even further. ;Fujii Shuuka : Fujii Shuuka, due to her limited time and busy schedule, will be focusing on her modeling activities, and further evolving in her activities with Flower and ShuuKaRen. ;Shigetome Manami : Shigetome Manami will focus on activities as a member and leader of Flower, to make the group even better than before. ;Nakajima Mio : Like Shigetome, Nakajima Mio will be focusing on activities as a Flower member, challenging her performance skills in order to increase her own expressiveness and Flower's. ; E-girls Pyramid, Rabbits and Bunnies : Until now the lineup was a pyramid structure, with everyone aiming for E-girls, but now it's a three-dimensional place called E.G.family where all groups co-exist. Since the pyramid got discontinued, young girls in Rabbits, Bunnies, and others will now be part of "EXPG LAB". :"EXPG LAB" is EXPG students selected and put into a dance team and vocal unit, with occasional lineup changes. It is a group that aims at being artists while challenging various possibilities and opportunities. This project will include both female and male students. }} Line-up * E-girls * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * YURINO * Suda Anna * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna * Dream Ami * Dream Shizuka * Happiness * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * MIYUU * YURINO * Suda Anna * Kawamoto Ruri * Shigetome Manami * Sudannayuzuyully * Suda Anna * Takebe Yuzuna * YURINO Former Groups/Acts * ShuuKaRen (July 17 - December 31, 2017) ** Fujii Shuuka * DANCE EARTH PARTY (July 17, 2017 - December 4, 2018) * Flower (July 17, 2017 - September 30, 2019) ** Nakajima Mio (July 17, 2017 - December 31, 2019) * Dream Aya (chief creative manager) (July 17, 2017 - January 31, 2020) History 2017 On December 31, Fujii Shuuka graduated from Flower and ShuuKaRen and retired from the entertainment industry due to to the symptoms of the cervical spinal disc herniation, that she got diagnosed with in October, becoming more severe. It was also announced that with her departure, ShuuKaRen would also end their activities as an unit as the group would only have Fujii Karen as remaining member. ShuuKaRen was removed from the E.G.family line-up on January 1, 2018. 2018 On December 4, the group DANCE EARTH PARTY announced that the members would end their activities on the group. With the announcement, Dream Shizuka would be featured as a soloist on E.G.family. 2019 On December 4, 2018, it was announced the E.G.family's first tour titled E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~. The tour included all members of the E.G.family line-up and went through from February 22 to May 25. A footage of the concert at NHK Hall was released on July 24. On September 20, Flower member Nakajima Mio announced that she would retire from entertainment industry to start a new life path as she is pregnant and engaged to FC Machida Zelvia football player Togashi Cayman. As result, the group and staff went through repeated discussions and it was decided that the group would be disbanding at the end of the month. Aside Najakima, the remaining members will continue on the entertainment industry with Washio Reina, Bando Nozomi and Sato Harumi staying on E-girls. On September 30, Flower officially disbanded and was removed from E.G.family line-up on October 1. On December 22, at "Bessekai"'s release event, it was announced that E-girls will be disbanding at the end of 2020. With the announcement, it was revealed that after the disbandment, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna and Yamaguchi Nonoka will be focusing on their acting and modeling careers, SAYAKA, Kaede, Fujii Karen, YURINO and Suda Anna will be devoting full time to Happiness, who got a partnership with the American company 88rising with intentions of expanding the group worldwide, Washio Reina will be making solo debut as a singer, and Takebe Yuzuna will join a new unit formed with successful candidates of the world audition held by the DJ and LDH EUROPE's CEO Afrojack. On December 31, Nakajima retired from entertainment industry and subsequently left E.G.family. 2020 On January 1, Dream Aya announced that she would be working independently as a photographer and graphic designer outside of LDH. Despite her leaving, she will continue to produce fan club goods and newsletters for the agency as usual.Dream Ayaを応援してくださる皆様へ Her contract ended on January 31 and she left E.G.family. Discography Video Releases # 2019.07.24 E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ Concerts/Tours # 2019.02.22-2019.05.25 E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ References External Links * E.G.family page * E.G. EVOLUTION page Category:E.G.family Category:LDH Category:Browse